Ex Obscurum Ad Lumen
by Moonystruck
Summary: HarryDraco Slash. Draco doesn’t really want to go to the dark side but he is afraid that the light won’t accept him. Will he take the chance? And why does he all of a sudden care what Potter thinks?
1. Chapter 1

If anyone is looking to beta a Harry/Draco fic I would greatly appreciate it if you would email me.

**Summery**: Harry/Draco Slash. If I betray them and the Light turns me away I will be killed Draco doesn't really want to go to the dark side but he is afraid that the light won't accept him. Will he take the chance? And why does he all of a sudden care what Potter thinks about him?

**Warnings**: Slash, and rated R for a reason. nuff said...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter characters, period.

However, the first few paragraphs are copied directly from OotP. I know you aren't supposed to do that but I wanted the story to start there. And yes I know that in the book Harry & Co. had turned Draco into a slug thing but I'm choosing to ignore that and the fact that Sirius is dead.

**So, in this fic Sirius is alive!**

'indicates thoughts'

**

* * *

**

**>>>>>>>>**Chapter 1**>>>>>>>>**

**Hogwart's Express**

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, nodding toward the glass window onto the corridor.

Harry looked around. Cho was passing. His and Cho's eyes met for a moment. Cho blushed and kept walking. Harry looked back down at the chess board just in time to see one of his pawns be chased off its square by Ron's knight.

"What's - er - going on with you and her anyway?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.

"I - er - heard she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.

Harry was surprised to find that this information did not hurt at all. Wanting to impress Cho seemed to belong to a past that was no longer quite connected with him. So much of what he had wanted felt that way these days. ... The week that had elapsed since the incident at the ministry seemed to have lasted mush longer: It stretched across two universes, the one before the war and the one with the war. He still couldn't grasp the idea that it had really started now.

Another boy, several compartments down, was also not able to believe that this was it. He was finally going to be forced to choose. He really had no clue what he would do when his father told him it was time to receive the Dark Mark.

He ran his hand through cornsilk locks and sighed.

'Lucius will never let me make a choice. I'll have to just run away... Wait, when did I decide I didn't want the Mark...'

"Draco," hollered Crabbe.

Draco winced at the intrusion on his thoughts. "Yes, Vincent, what is it?" he said with a strained tone.

"Do ya wanna play some exploding snap with me and Greg?" Crabbe asked excitedly.

'Why must Lucius insist that I be around these imbeciles?'

"I'm not going to answer that," Draco replied as he stood to go for a walk.

An evil smile spread across his pale features. 'Maybe I can go get Potter all hot and bothered.'

As he strolled toward the end of the train laughter began to fill the corridor. He began to walk to the sound, because it was so joyous and carefree. He longed to feel anything like that. All of his life had been darkness and hatred.

He finally found the compartment that the laughing was coming from.

'Of course, it just had to be Potter. Do I really want to spoil his fun? Merlin knows he has precious few moments like this... What the fuck am I doing! Who cares if Potter is happy... Well, obviously I do... Christ! I must be going crazy!'

That was when Harry looked up from his own game of exploding snap with Ron. A pair of silver eyes locked with his and it sent a shiver down his spine.

'Damn! What does he want!'

Then Ron noticed Draco standing at the door and scowled.

"Eff off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

Draco suddenly realized what he was doing and darted off back down the corridor.

'Shit! That was real smooth Drac! What are they going to think of me now? WHY DO I EVEN CARE!'

Draco found an empty compartment and slid the door open. It had an odd smell.

'Well, I guess I'll always have my own spot. This place must always be empty, smells weird...'

He managed to let his thoughts trail and began to become immune to the stench as the time passed.

'I wonder what Crabbe and Goyle are doing right now? Probably beating each other... I really should be worried that I can carry on a whole conversation with myself. Well, I am the only person I can really talk to...'

Draco sighed and the train began to stop.

* * *

So, that was really short but it is late and I have school tomorrow. I will try to put up another chap by the end of the week but I just had surgery and missed some school so I'll have extra work to catch up on. So, if not by Friday then defiantly Sunday. 

Thnx Savannah


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Slash Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine...sigh

* * *

>>>>>>>>Chapter 2>>>>>>>>

"I'm going to miss you guy's so much this summer," Harry said sadly as he began to see the platform.

There was a mass of parents waiting eagerly to see their children.

'If there were ever any time I needed to be with friends, it's now...'

Hermione saw the pained expression on Harry's face and knew that he would need support this summer. He had been very affected by last summer's seclusion and she knew she could not let it happen again.

'I don't care what Dumbledore says. He's not staying with the Dursleys for more than two weeks... If that. I'm not going to let that happen to him again.'

"Don't worry, mate. We'll have you out of that wretched place before you can say Fizzing Wizbee," Ron said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on staying this time. At least not that long. I know it's important for me to be there for a little while." Harry said, referring to the blood tie to his mother's sister that protected him.

"It would be great if Dumbledore would just let you leave this time," Hermione said, trying to keep the boys from making rash plans.

"Yeah, but he hasn't let it be that easy so far," Harry replied as the trio began to walk out of the compartment.

"Well lets hurry so we can see everyone!" Ron interjected trying to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled brightly at the thought of seeing Sirius.

"I hope Snuffles came," Harry said hopefully.

"I'm sure he did," Hermione said. "He wouldn't miss the chance to see you Harry."

The now very excited group quickly made their way off the train and rushed toward the large group of red heads across the platform.

About halfway toward the group Harry was knocked over by a large mass of black fur.

Draco quickly changed out of his comfortable traveling clothes that his father didn't know he owned. His father would never approve of him wearing anything other than expensive, designer clothing, but Draco didn't like wearing it all of the time. However, he didn't mind it when he was in public. He may not have been nearly as aristocratic as everyone thought but he still immensely enjoyed playing the part.

As Draco walked out of his compartment, dressed in a stylish black sweater and slacks, he remembered how it had smelled in there.

'I'm going to get it from Lucius. I must smell. Oh well, I would probably get it anyway, might as well have a good reason...' He sighed as he thought about what horrors his father would do to him this summer.

As he stepped off the train his father was easy to spot since he was standing alone in the back of the crowd. Cane in hand and looking like it was such a bother to have to see his son home and be around all of the lower class people.

He also saw the Weasleys. Standing right in the middle of the crowd and excitedly peering above everyone's heads looking for their children. Draco longed to rush over to them and be embraced in a warm hug.

Draco erased the thoughtful look off his face and put on the same sort of expression as his father.

'Forget it, Drac! You will never have that kind of life! Why not? I really could choose to leave Lucius and Voldemort'

He slowly made his way through the crowd. Until about halfway he was knocked over by someone and a dog.

"What the..." Draco exclaimed.

"Snuffles!" exclaimed the boy that had bowled him over.

Draco lay pinned on the ground, when he suddenly realized who was on top of him.

"What is your problem Potter!"

"Malfoy!" Harry gasped, "Snuffles, get up!"

Before Draco even had a chance to insult him, Harry had jumped up and run off through the crowd.

'What was that all about?' Draco wondered as he brushed the dirt off clothes and started working his way towards his father once again.

"Draco," Lucius said as soon as he caught sight of him and quickly turned to leave the station. Assuming that his son would follow, but not really caring if he did or not. Coming to the train station to fetch him was just a show to put on to make him look better to the public.

Lucius walked through the muggles with so much confidence the crowds parted well before he went through. It was as is there were as invisible force that he had established around himself, like the barriers used to hide magical places from muggles. When he was so close to a person they would automatically think to step out of the way.

Once outside, Draco spotted the Malfoy chauffeur standing next to the car ready to open the door.

As, he climbed into the black limo Lucius gave him an odd look.

"What is that odor?" Then Lucius gave a perverted kind of smile. "Some girl's perfume, I would guess. It smells cheap. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever fuck one. It is nice to know you have, but you really should pick someone with better taste in perfume next time."

Draco sat horrified. 'Oh shit! Where did he get an idea like that! What do I say! ... Just go along with it.'

"Oh, well, she was... just... available at the moment and I... uh... thought it was convenient..." Draco trailed off, ashamed at what he had said. He really had a lot of respect for women, and greatly admired their bravery in a world that has dominated by men for almost all of history. But he never really had been interested in them like most of the other guys were. He had known he was gay for a long time but had never even hinted to anyone about it. His destiny as the Malfoy heir was already set and there was no two ways about it.

"Yes, that does sound nice," Lucius said thoughtfully and grabbed the Daily Prophet and began to read.

Draco let out a silent sigh of relief and tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, so his father would not turn his attention back to him. He didn't want to discuss his love life with anyone let alone his father. It meant treading on much too sensitive territory, one little slip and his secret would be revealed.

As the car sped through the country side Draco's thoughts turned to what he would do about the war.

'There's no way I can join the Dark side. I would never last and I could never have the life that I want. I'll have to leave this summer. There is no way that I can stay where I am if I have no intention of being a minion to the Dark Lord. But how...'

Draco looked out the window as he continued to ponder how he would escape from his 'birthright' as his father had so lovingly put it several years ago.

They passed through the small town as the bottom of the hill upon which the mansion was located and Draco had decided that he would have to escape by night as soon as things go too serious.

"Straighten your clothes, Draco. You'll want to look nice for our guests," Lucius said as the mansion came into sight.

The mansion was more like a castle than anything. It looked a like a miniature Hogwarts, except the lines were straighter and it had a cold feeling about it. The grounds were, as always, perfectly manicured and had beautiful landscaping with several gardens.

However, Draco was immune to the unique feeling of awe and foreboding one felt as they approached. He was much too worried about what 'guests' were at the mansion.

Once Draco entered the gargantuan oak front door his fears were confirmed. The air was thick with malicious magic, and he knew that said 'guests' meant Voldemort.

* * *

That was a little short but I've been stuck on it so I just decided to end it and move on. 

Luvies- Savannah

Reviews Appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Slash Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine...sigh

* * *

>>>>>>>>Chapter 3>>>>>>>> 

As Draco made his way to his room he walked past the ball room and could tell that Voldemort was in there. He unconsciously paused for a moment outside of the door, and suddenly it opened as someone, whom Draco did not recognize left the room. Thankfully they seemed not to even notice Draco standing stupidly in the hall. But Draco had seen very well what was in the room.

It had been transformed into a throne room of sorts, and sitting in the tall comfortable chair at the end of the room was Voldemort himself.

Draco had never actually seen the Dark Lord before, and had nearly fainted with fear when he realized just who he was staring at. But once he regain the ability to move, he made his way towards his room as quickly as possible without looking suspicious.

Once Draco had gotten safely to his room he could begin to think clearly again.

'That was disgusting. Now I really know I never want to be a part of that.'

He moved across the wide expanse that was his bedroom. It was decorated with dark mauve and black. His bed was covered with a thick duvet and had elegant black, velvet curtains that matched the draperies.

Draco moved to unpack his things but thought twice.

'What if I have to leave on short notice?'

He decided to leave his things packed and decided to take a nap before dinner. It had been a long day and didn't want to think about his problems for a little while.

"Master Malfoy?" a small timid voice said.

Draco blinked, expecting to be in the Slytherin dungeons, but quickly remembered that he had returned home earlier than day. Next a feeling of dread washed over him as realized that it was dinner time and he would have to face the others in the mansion.

The small house elf that had woken Draco said, "Dinner will be served in 15 minutes, Sir."

"Mmpf," was all Draco managed to say as he sat up and the elf disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Draco walked slowly to his private bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. Then went to his wardrobe to find a suitable outfit for dinner.

Ten minutes later Draco was making his way to the dinning room, wearing a dark, collared, dress shirt and black slacks, similar to the ones he wore earlier.

As he sat down at the table he realized that only he, his mother, and his father were going to be at dinner. It was a slight relief but he was still very nervous, even if it didn't show over his attitude that he had been taught over the years.

His parents sat at opposite ends of the long table and he sat in the middle.

His father looked up and seemed to have a very proud look in his eye, as Draco took his seat. His mother, who had not spoken one word to Draco since he had arrived simply said, "Draco," but didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

Almost immediately the food appeared he began to eat quickly, hoping not to have to carry any sort of conversation. However, his attempt was futile.

"Draco, I have some very good news," Lucius said with his twisted smile.

"Yes, father?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord has requested your presence after dinner tonight. He says that he will be offering you the formal invitation to join his prestigious ranks."

Draco nearly choked and fell out of his chair, but luckily his father had not noticed since he continued to ramble on about how he was so proud the Draco would be the first of his class to join the Death Eaters. But Draco had quit listening as thoughts shot quickly through his head.

'I'll have to leave tonight, but there's still no way of getting out of my immediate predicament. I'll just play along and try not to fuck up..'

His thoughts were cut off when he realized that he had just finished his dessert.

"Well, son, it's time," Lucius said as he rose from the table and motioned for Draco to follow him.

Draco walked numbly behind his father, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to face.

The doors to the ballroom were now in front of him and his father pushed them open.

Once again Draco saw the lavish room and the horror that was sitting at the far end.

Voldemort's face contorted into what Draco thought was supposed to be a smile as he walked into the room.

"Come forward, young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed as Draco stepped further into the room and then he continued as Draco had knelt on one knee, head down, as his father was doing. "I would like to extend a personal invitation for you, Draco Malfoy, to join alongside me as soon as you are of age. Also, I would like to be married by that time. So, I will ask that you choose a suitable wife by the end of your next term at school and I would, now, like to reserve my place at you wedding this winter."

As Voldemort spoke chills ran down Draco's spine. He began to panic.

'There's no way out, there's no way out...' kept running through his mind.

Suddenly Draco realized he needed to say something.

"As, you wish, my Lord," was all he could manage to get out, but that seemed to be good enough.

Voldemort seemed pleased enough and dismissed him.

As, soon as Draco was out of earshot he began a flat out run to his room, and practically slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, slid down to the floor, and pulled his knees against his chest.

'Oh God, that was horrible! What am I going to do?' He took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself and it must have worked because he began to regain his senses. 'Just stick to the plan. I'll leave to night and make way to the village. Then I'll take the Knight Bus to London and find an inconspicious muggle hotel.'

Draco stood and started to get ready for bed. He had to act like everything was normal. Even if he was flipping out inside.

After a quick shower Draco had made his way to bed and decided that he should at least get a little bit of sleep. He would have to wait quite sometime before it would be relatively safe to maneuver around the mansion unnoticed.

However, there were too many thoughts and worries running through his mind to sleep.

'I'll just have to wait to get some sleep. Maybe I can do a little reading.'

But that didn't go too well either. Draco caught himself reading the same line several times before he threw the book across the room.

"Damn it!"

He looked over at the clock. 2:30 A.M.

'Well, I guess this is as good a time as any...'

Draco slipped out of bed and changed into a snug t-shirt and a pair a blue jeans ('Ha, Father would throw a fit.')

He shrank his trunk down to the size of a galleon and stuffed it in his pocket.

He took one last deep breath before silently slipping out into the hallway. As he walked toward the stairs, he kept to the shadows. He made his way almost to the front when he realized the he could hear people in the entry hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks and moved quickly to an alcove behind a suit of armor. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

'Calm down, Drac! There is another way out of here you just to think.' Then it hit him, it was so obvious, and even better than the first plan. 'The servant's entrance!'

He glance down the hall and listen closely to be sure no one was coming. Then he swiftly made his way back down the hallway and to the East wing,

He had made it to the hall that connected with the servant's entrance hall and broke out in a run.

Then as he turned the corner he ran into something very solid.

"Master Malfoy, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault!" the man said quickly, trembling slightly.

Draco stood dumbfounded, then realized what he had to do.

"Yes, well," he said in a very quiet tone, "I guess I'll... I'll just have to fire you, now won't I!"

He finish in a strong tone.

The man flushed white. "But sir, I.. I.."

But Draco cut him off, "Believe me it is for the best. You could get caught up in something that you want no part of if you stay. Do you have a family?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Uhh... The only family I have lives in America..." the man replied, becoming more confused by the second.

"Well, I suggest that you go there as soon as possible. I'm sorry to have to do this but believe me you don't want to know anything about what I'm doing. So, stay low and if you ever need a recommendation for a new job I would be glad to give you one, but you'll have to find me at Hogwarts. Now, I must be going, and you better be too."

And with that Draco pushed past he man and ran through the door as quickly as possible.

'Why did some innocent person have to get caught up in this? But you did the best thing you could for him. They would find out that he saw me and he would be killed, for sure.'

Draco was creeping through a garden, then he came upon the edge of it an had several yards of open lawn before he was safely in the forest. He looked up at the mansion to be sure no one was looking out a window, scanned the yard and then shot off.

He had been walking through the forest for about twenty minutes when he finally reached the small town at the bottom of the hill. He walked to the edge of the street.

There was no one around as he stuck out his wand arm to flag down the Knight Bus.

Before he could blink the large purple bus appeared out of thin air a few hundred feet away and quickly came to a stop in front of him.

The man on the bus asked Draco where he was headed, but Draco was only half listening.

"Umm.. London."

"Any particular spot?" the man asked sarcasticly.

Draco gave him his best 'I'm better than you' look and said, "As a matter of fact, no."

The man looked taken aback, and mumbled something about 'fine then'.

Draco worked his way to the bed furthest away and laid down.

'Where am I going to go...' Draco wondered idly as the bus zoomed through streets that looked as if the bus shouldn't fit inthe small run down town they were now in.

After what seemed like hours the bus stopped and the pimply man said they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco decided that it would be best to stay near a place he knew so he paid the man and got off.

He stood on the curb as the bus flew off and disappeared quickly.

He glanced up and down the street. There was no one in this side street but Draco could see that the next street down was fairly busy for this time of night. So, he made his way towards it, hoping to find a hotel very near.

He had only walked down the street a few minutes before coming upon a very nice looking hotel.

It was small and quaint but Draco only ever carried a small amount of muggle money with him for emergencies. So, he knew that he couldn't stay in a great place.

He walked in and saw a small woman with short blonde hair sitting behind the counter,

"Hello, welcome to Anna's Inn," she said cheerfully.

"Uh, Hi, I would like to rent a room," Draco said lamely.

"Will it be just you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and for how long?"

"Umm... I'm not sure... It will probably be for a couple of weeks."

"Okay... Well, we can sort out the details in the morning then. We aren't too strict here," the lady said with a smile.

Draco returned a sad smile, it was the best thing he could muster.

"Well, here is you key then. Have a nice stay here!"

Draco took the key and made his way down a small, cozy hallway until he came to his room.

By the time he was settled and had laid down it was almost six o'clock in the morning. He was so exhausted that he fell into a deep sleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

TBC... 

Well, this is going quite nicely, if I do say so myself. >smile>

I have through chapter 5 written in my notebook and I'm really going to try and post a new chap every week (I'm not promising anything). But I only have four days of school before I have spring break. I'll definatly get a lot done then.

So, until next time review!

Savannah


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, this took a bit longer tan I thought it was going to.

Warning: Slash Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters

* * *

>>>>>>>Chapter 4>>>>>>>>

When Draco awoke later that day it took him a moment to realize where he was.

'Oh yeah, I've just run away from the most dangerous man in the world...'

Draco got up and got ready to go out into muggle London. 'Maybe I will run into someone that can help me'

He wasn't too worried about being caught by a Death Eater yet. They wouldn't want to be around muggles, but someone that could help him would. 'They probably don't think I've run away just yet. Lucius will think that I've gone out to celebrate the "good" news, and won't even think to look for me for at least a couple of days. I've left for a bit before, but I'm always back after two nights.'

Draco walked out of his room and was about to walk out the front door when he remembered that he was supposed to settle his payment plan at the front desk. He walked up to the desk and was surprised to find an attractive young man there.

He had short dirty blond hair that was spiked at the top, and even though that look is really over done, it looked perfect on him. His skin was nicely tanned, his eyes were the brightest blue Draco had ever seen , and his teeth were perfectly white.

'Mmmmm... Eye candy...' Draco thought as he approached.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" the man at the desk said in a very sexy voice.

"Yes, I checked in early this morning and the lady said to come back later to work out payment because I'm not sure how long I will be here," Draco ended by licking his lower lip and letting a lock of his fine hair fall in his face. He knew he looked irresistible.

The man was seemed to be very flustered as he answered, "Umm... Ok... Well, we offer weekly rates, so ,that would probably be your best bet."

Draco glanced down at the man's name tag. "That sounds great. I'll pay for one week then, Jarred."

Jarred looked down at his computer and began that odd typing they do at hotels and airports and such, then looked up and said, "Can I have your name, please?"

"Draco Malfoy," he replied simply.

"Ok... Mr. Malfoy, is it just you?"

"Yes, and please call, me Draco."

After Draco had given the rest of the required information and paid he was about to walk away when Jarred asked, "Is this your first time in the city, Draco?"

Draco was about to say 'no' when he realized that he really had never been to muggle London.

"Yes"

"Well, my shift will be over in about half an hour if you would like to go get a cup of tea and maybe I could show you around a bit," Jarred said. It was obvious that both had been flirting during the whole encounter.

Draco considered for a moment. 'What the hell, I might as well.'

"That sounds great," Draco replied, "I'll wait for you in my room."

"Ok, I'll be up in about 45 minutes then." Draco could tell that he was ecstatic.

He turned around and made his way back to his room to wait. He wasn't really interested in the guy the same way Jarred was interested in him. He may not have felt the same way about muggles as Lucius, but that didn't mean he would ever want to date one.

He walked into the room and looked around for something to do.

'Ahh, the telly!' Draco thought as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Once he figured out how to work it, he went to lay down. He didn't want to wrinkle his shirt, so he took it off and sat back.

The time flew by as he sat and watched some television. He had seen one a few times and heard people at school talk about them, but he had never really been able to watch it before.

There was a light knock on the door.

Draco walked over and looked through the peep hole. 'I'd rather be safe then sorry.'

Sure enough, Jarred was standing there.

Draco opened the door and saw that Jarred had changed into a very flattering outfit. Slightly loose jeans that hung low on his hips and a pale yellow button down shirt that accented his tanned skin perfecly.

Draco suddenly realized why Jarred was staring at him oddly.

He had forgot to put his shirt back on, but he didn't really care. He looked good and he knew it. The look of longing on Jarred's face was actually quite amusing.

"Hey," Draco said finally.

As they walked out of the hotel, Jarred explained that there was a great little cafe about a ten minute walk down the street.

Draco was afraid that there would be little conversation but Jarred was pointing things out the whole way. Before Draco knew it they were standing in front of a very small coffee shop that looked warm and inviting.

They stepped in and walked to the counter to order their drinks.

After they found a small table in the corner Jarred looked up and waved across the room. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw someone that took his breath away.

A guy with a tanned, slender body, black, unruly hair, and glasses was waving back at them.

'Harry!' Draco thought, his eyes were wide and he suddenly wasn't breathing properly.

That was when he saw his eyes. They were defiantly not Harry's eyes. As, he looked at him a little while longer he realized that he really looked nothing like Harry.

'Why would I think of him so quickly?'

"He's pretty hot, huh?" Jarred said, breaking Draco away from his thoughts.

"Well, yeah, but I just thought he was someone else for a second..." Draco trailed off.

Jarred smiled in a 'knowing' kind of way. "Significant other?" He asked, as he raised and lowered his brow.

"Well, not in the way you're thinking," Draco said, slightly put out.

"Story," Jarred said eagerly as he leaned forward, much like a small child would do.

Draco looked down at his cup. 'Should I tell him?' Draco contemplated. 'I might as well. It might make me feel better...'

"Well, I go to a, uh... boarding school. I've been there since I was eleven. A few days before I started I was in a shop getting my uniform fitted, and as I stood in front of the mirror, this boy walks in. He was amazing, he had a certain innocence to him. Even if we were only eleven, it was different, he was just special. So, I'm standing there and he walks up beside me. I glance over at him and see that he is being fitted for the same uniform. So, I asked him what house he thought he would be in."

"Wait, what do you mean, what house did he think he would be in?" Jarred asked.

'Oh shit, what am I supposed to say?'

But Jarred continued, "Because usually at those places it's just random."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. he didn't know muggle schools could have houses too.

"Oh, at our school you house is assigned according to your strengths and weaknesses." Draco explained.

Jarred nodded, "That makes sense. Okay, so anyway..."

"Well, we began to talk, but before either of us could give the other our name I was finished and had to leave. I thought about him a lot after that. I couldn't wait to get to school and see him again." Draco paused to take a sip of his tea. He wasn't sure how he could explain the relationship between his and Harry's family's.

'Make it as simple as possible.'

"His family is very well known and respected in ...our, uh... community. So, everyone was very excited that he was going to be attending, and I heard about him being there very quickly. However, I didn't know that he was the same boy I met while getting uniforms.

"Our family's have been at odds with each other for centuries. So, I went to find that famous Harry Potter that everyone was talking about. I knew going to be his enemy. Then I spotted him, and realized that there I had to do something. I couldn't pretend to hate someone that I had completely fallen head over heels for.

"I stood out of sight for a long time before I finally decided that, if I could make friends with him, the feuding would end.

"To make a long story short, he refused my friendship, I got hurt, and we've been fighting for five years." Draco sighed. He had never told anyone a bout that before.

'Hell, I've never even really admitted it to myself.'

"And you've been falling in love with him more and more over those years." Jarred said.

"Well, yeah, pretty much..."

"Why don't you just confront him?"

Draco snorted, "Believe me, it's just not that simple in our situation. Plus, he's straight."

"Oh, that's not as big a problem as you might think. I've turned my fair share of guys gay. It's especially easy at this age. What with 'experimenting' and all."

Draco considered the thought. 'He's never had a girlfriend. He was interested in that Cho Chang girl, but he never did anything about it.' He smiled. 'This could be something of a project.'

Jarred saw the look on Draco's face and new exactly what he was thinking. "See, you never know about some people." He smiled, too.

They finished their drinks and decided to go walk around a bit more. All the way Jarred was pointing out landmarks.

When they arrived back at the hotel Jarred walked Draco back to his room. As Draco fumbled with the key Jarred said, "I had a really great time, Draco."

Draco turned around and smiled, "Me, too."

"Um... Do you think we could get together again?" Jarred asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Really! Well, I work the same shift tomorrow, if you would like to hang out after?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you," Jarred said and turned to walk away.

Draco stood outside his door for a minute watching Jarred walk away.

He knew he was leading him on, but he had to have some way to get his mind off things.

* * *

The next day went just as smoothly. And they met the same way every day for the rest of the week.

As the next Saturday rolled around Draco went down to meet Jarred like he had every other day.

Jarred explained that he had to babysit his little brother at his house, but he wanted Draco to help.

As they walked down the street Draco began to feel the magic getting thicker in the air. He realized that they were about to pass the Leaky Cauldron.

Then he saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco groaned.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"Everyone has been worried sick about you! Where have you been!" McGonagall practically shouted.

Draco's eyes darted around to be sure no one took notice in what was transpiring. He didn't see anyone that looked suspicious, but you never really knew.

"Professor, please, we wouldn't want anyone to hear us, now would we?" Draco said in as sweet of a voice as he could muster.

McGonagall's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, could we talk somewhere a bit more private then?"

Draco didn't know what to do. He had planned to just stay at the hotel the rest of the summer, but there was no way he could stay in his room all of the time.

Meeting Professor McGonagall proved that he was too easily recognized on the street. He had to come up with a new plan, but he had no idea where to begin.

"Well, actually, you might be able to help me," Draco said. Then he remembered Jarred, and looked over his shoulder at him.

Jarred was standing a few feet away. He looked very put out.

"Um... Jarred this is one of my teachers. Professor Mcgonagall, this is friend of mine, Jarred."

Jarred smiled and walked over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mam."

Draco was standing at his shoulder mouthing to the professor, "He's a muggle."

She must have understood because she gave the slightest nod to Draco before she said, "It is nice to meet you, too, but I'm afraid that Draco is going to have to part ways with you now. I have some urgent business with him."

Jarred turned to Draco. His face told Draco exactly what he as thinking. "I'm so sorry, Jarred, but she is right. There are some issues that I have neglected to address and I have to take care of them now. I promise I will see you again, and I'll write until then."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around," Jarred said flatly.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," Draco said.

Draco moved to give Jarred a friendly hug and as they embraced Jarred whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm going to miss seeing your pretty face every day."

They pulled away and smiled.

"I'll bring that special someone to meet you some time," Draco said, referring to Harry. They had come up with an elaborate plan for Draco to win him over.

Jarred smiled ever wider and waved as he began to walk away.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy is there somewhere that we can talk?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I've been staying in a hotel not far from here."

Once they had made their way back to Draco's room Professor McGonagall almost burst with questions. "Why did you run away? What were you thinking?" She was furious.

"Well," Draco said, with just as much anger, "I was thinking that I didn't want to be some idiot's slave and there was no other alternative."

Professor McGonagall looked absolutely shocked. She had always expected that Draco would follow in his father's footsteps.

Draco continued, but in a much softer tone, "Yeah, I know, big turn of events. I... I've never really wanted to join the dark side. I have actually wanted to work for the light for some time now."

Professor McGonagall stared at Draco for a long time before she said anything, "Well, if you are really sure about this, I can help you. BUT, I must be sure that your intentions are true." she paused, "The easiest way will be with Veritaserum. Is that okay with you?"

Draco sighed, he didn't really want to be in such a revealing state, but he knew that he had to finally show where his allegiances truly stood. "Yes, that would be fine."

"Okay, you stay put and I'll be back in half an hour."

True to her word, thirty-five minutes later she was back with a small vial of clear liquid.

"How long will it last?" Draco asked. He didn't want to be under it's power long enough to reveal the core reason he was switching sides, that he was in love with Harry.

"I'll only give you enough for about five minutes," she replied.

Draco nodded and drank the bitter liquid.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, do you have any loyalties to Voldemort, what so ever?" she began.

"No," Draco said firmly.

"Do you truly wish to aid the Light?"

"Yes."

She continued on asking similar questions and still had about a minute left before Draco would longer be influenced by the potion. She understood that he really did want to help defeat the Dark Lord.

"I think the potion has worn off Professor," Draco said. His thoughts were still a bit cloudy.

"Okay, well, it seems that it would be best to take you to the Order Headquarters," she said thoughtfully. "I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he said that you will be safest there."

"Where is that?"

"I can't say it but we have a procedure," she said, "but I can explain everything there."

"Who else is there?"

"Well, the Weasleys are there and Mr. Potter arrived this morning to stay the rest of the summer."

Draco felt a large lump in his throat. 'Harry is going to be there...'

"Pr... Professor, um... I'm worried that they might not accept the idea of me being there," Draco said worriedly.

"Pish posh, it will be fine, they will learn to accepted your decision, just as I have," She replied matter of factly.

"I'm not so sure," Draco paused as a thought occurred, "What if you put me under a glamour charm! Then I could get them used to the idea of me being loyal slowly."

The woman contemplated for a moment.

"Well, I don't think it is a good idea, but if you insist. However, I will only allow it for four days."

"That would be perfect!"

Okay, that was a wierd chapter to write, but it was one of those transition things. Harry will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Hopefully I will have it out before next Monday (which will be 4.11.05)

Luvies- Savannah

Reviews Appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Slash Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine...sigh

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

>>>>>>>Chapter 5>>>>>>>

Harry was walking into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He had only been at the Dursley's for a week and had just arrived.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when she saw him and ran across the room to throw her arms around him.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said into bushy hair.

Everyone else in the kitchen, which included Ron, his parents and Hermione's parents made their way over to greet him. Ron was the next to hug him, followed by Mrs. Weasley and handshakes from the rest of the room.

"How are ya, mate?" Ron asked, "Those Dursleys didn't give you too hard a time did they?"

"No," Harry said brightly, "They were tolerable."

"That's good, Harry," Hermione said as they all sat down at the table.

Then Harry realized that it was a bit odd for the Grangers to be there and he must have given them a puzzled look because Hermione began to explain.

"Um... Harry, Ron and I have finally told each other how we feel about one another..."

Harry cut her off, "Finally!" he said with a smile.

Hermione and Ron both blush a great deal and then Hermione continued, "Well, you know how every summer I go on a holiday with my family. This year Ron is going to be going with us."

Harry was a bit taken aback but he didn't really mind that much. "That sounds great," he said honestly.

"Really, mate, you're not mad?" Ron asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm really happy for you guys."

"Well, we're going to be gone for a whole month. We just thought that you might, I don't know, get lonely or something," Ron finished somewhat lamely.

Harry smiled, "Well, I'm glad you thought about me but there are plenty of people here to keep me occupied."

"Well, that makes us feel better," Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and laced their fingers.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat and the trio seemed to realize that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Hermione and Ron blushed again.

"Well, Ron, we're going to be leaving in a couple of hours. So, when you finish breakfast maybe Harry can help you finish packing," Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, Sir," Ron said and Harry could tell that he was very nervous around the man.

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Harry and Ron's room helping pack Ron's things.

"So, where are you going?" Harry asked as he was placing the shirts Hermione was folding into the suitcase.

"The States, Florida, to be exact," Hermione said.

Ron grinned, "Yeah, we're going to see all those wicked theme parks!"

"Really! You have to take tons of pictures," Harry said.

"We were planning on it. The only thing I'm worried about is that plane thing we have to take to get there," Ron said and looked a bit sick.

"Oh, Ron, I told you not to worry I've flown loads of times," Hermione said sounding exasperated. She had obviously said this many times before.

"We'll see," Ron said skeptically.

The time passed quickly and Harry stood at the front door waving to Ron and the Grangers until they were out of sight. He turned around went upstairs to take a nap. He hadn't slept much the night before and had gotten up early.

'I wonder what I'm going to do for a month' Harry wondered as he laid in bed.

Little did he know that the question would soon be answered.

* * *

Not long after Harry had drifted off into dream land Professor McGonagall arrived at Grimmauld Place with a new resident.

She ushered the sandy blond haired boy into the kitchen.

"Stay here, Draco, until I get back," She said.

"Dylan, remember," Draco said.

"Yes, yes," she said as she left the room.

Draco looked around the kitchen. It was a large kitchen, with a long wooden table, and it seemed to be brightener than it should have been.

Professor McGonagall walked in and was followed by a small, plump woman with bright red hair.

"Dylan, this is Mrs. Weasley," the professor said.

Mrs. Weasley walked over and shook Draco's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Dylan. Minerva explained your situation and I will be happy to have you here," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm, loving smile. Something Draco had never seen directed toward himself before.

"Thank you," Draco said shyly.

"Well, I was just about to start cooking dinner, if... Oh, hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she saw Harry walk into the kitchen.

The first thing Harry noticed was the tanned blond boy sitting at the table. "Hello," Harry said never taking his eyes off the boy.

"Harry, this is Dylan," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry walked over to the boy and shook his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Harry." He knew he didn't really need to introduce himself, but couldn't really think of anything else to say.

Draco smiled, he felt like he was going to burst. It was amazing being able to talk to Harry in a civil manner.

"He has come to help the Order," McGonagall explained, "He was supposed to become a Death Eater, but his loyalties were with us and had to escape from his family."

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall warily.

"I have personally confirmed his story, Mr. Potter, there is no need to worry," she said, reading his mind. "Well, Dylan, if you are okay, I'm afraid I must be going. It was nice seeing you Molly, and you too, Harry." And with that she exited the kitchen.

"Well, I believe there is a newly vacated bed in Harry's room, dear. You could stay in there if neither of you mind," Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He would be sleeping in the same room as Harry.

'Why haven't I done this sooner?'

"That's fine with me," Harry said, "I was thinking I would get lonely without Ron and Hermione here."

Draco smiled, "I don't mind. Anywhere is better than where I was at."

"Follow me, and I'll show you where it's at," Harry said and began to walk out of the kitchen with the other boy in tow.

"It's a nice room," Harry said in an attempt to make conversation as they went up the stairs, "It has its own washroom, and... well, you'll see."

They continued up the stairs in silence.

Draco didn't really know how to act. It was weird to be talking to Harry like this. He was afraid that he would let something slip and blow his cover.

On the third landing Harry walked down the hall and stopped in front of a large wooden door. He opened it and said, "Home, sweet, home."

"Oh, it's lovely," Draco said as his eyes scanned the room.

"When I first got here it was wreck. I redid everything, and decorated," Harry said bursting with pride.

"Really?" Draco said. He never would have thought Harry would be this good at decorating. "I think it's great!"

"That bed there on the left will be yours. My best friend Ron usually has it, but he and his girlfriend, Hermione, just left this morning to go a month long holiday," Harry explained.

'Hmm...,' Draco thought, 'I didn't know they were together.'

Then Harry continued as he sat down on the bed on the right andgave a short laugh, "Yeah, bit of a shock this morning. I had just arrived and they tell me they are together and leaving all in the same breath."

Draco had gone to sit on his bed, and caught himself staring at Harry. 'I'm really going to have to be careful...'

Harry looked up and their eyes locked for a split second before Draco looked away and said, "So, is it usually this quiet here?"

Harry laughed, "No way, wait until after dinner when everyone starts showing up for the meeting." His face screwed up, "You know come to think of it, it has been especially quiet today..."

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

Harry and Draco stood to go back down to the kitchen.

Draco was walking down the stairs in front of Harry. 'This Dylan guy seems really familiar,' Harry thought as he stared at 'Dylan's' back, 'There's something in his eyes. It feels like I know him...'

His thoughts were cut off by being attacked once again by Sirius as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I couldn't be here when you arrived," Sirius said as they made their way to the table to sit down. "And, you must be Dylan. Mrs. Weasley explained everything."

Draco had gone slightly pale. He knew exactly who this man was and the last he had heard he was a vicious murderer. 'I left to get away from that.'

Harry saw the look on Draco's face and chuckled, "I'm sorry, Dylan. I should have told you about my godfather. Yes, he is who you think he is, but he's innocent. Pettigrew staged his death and is hiding out with Voldemort."

Draco's face gained some its color back. He still wasn't sure about being around Sirius Black, but if Harry trusted him, then it must be okay.

* * *

OK... This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but once again I'm feeling very uninspired. So, I figured I would give you this, because it's better than nothing.

Oh, yes, slightly important side note to the story. This summer I'm going to be spending some time in London, and seeing as I've never been there before I'll have some information to add. Chapter four, in particular, was written the way it was so I could do that.

I'll put in another note when I've done that, too. I'm not leaving until June 10 though, so it will be a while.

ThanxSavannah

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
